


My Parabatai’s Girl

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot Twists, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Alec and Clary are drugged with sex pollen with no one else to turn to.  It's a matter of life and death.





	My Parabatai’s Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written as requested!  
> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          Jace, Alec and Izzy stood looking at the monitors as they lit up like Christmas trees, the red dots all over the screen indicating demonic activity. There had been a rise since Sebastian came to town threatening everything the Clave stood for.

          “The system has been going crazy with reports of mundane disappearances. It could be Sebastian. Magnus called with a possible lead, so we’re going downtown to meet with his source. Here is what I need from all of you. Iz, I want you with me, we’ll get Magnus at the Hotel Dumort.” Izzy nodded, whip wrapped around her wrist.

          “Alec, I need you with Clary here at the institute,” Jace looked to Alec with an apologetic look in his eyes. He knew this wasn’t going to be what his Parabatai wanted to hear.

          “Isn’t safety in numbers better? I should be with you not her,” Alec countered, his jaw tightening in frustration. The last thing he needed was to be left babysitting Fray.

          “No, I need you here with Clary. We can’t leave any opening for Sebastian to get to her. I need my parabatai with her when I can’t be,” Jace said sharply. This wasn’t up for discussion.

Alec nodded reluctantly before stalking off to find Clary, wherever the hell she was now.

← X →

          Alec found the redhead in the training room hitting the punching bag while looking more than a little pissed off.

          “Fray,” he said as he strode into the room and over to where she was.

          “Lightwood,” Clary growled back before hitting the punching bag again twice as hard before flinching, her hand connecting with the bag at an angle, causing her wrist to spasm.

Alec let out a frustrated sigh before walking over to standing directly behind her, taking her wrist and checking for any damage.

          “You're doing it wrong,”  Alec sang, unable to hide the happiness at her slip up. Clary pulled her hand away and began swinging again.

          “Then. Why. Don’t. You. Show. Me. How. Instead. Of. Just. Standing. There. All. Superior?” She huffed, her fist connecting with the bag repeatedly between words.

Alec tried to hold back a smile. Dammit, he hated when actually she made him smile, but her determination was admirable so Alec decided to throw her a bone and help her out. It’s not like he had anything better to do anyway.

He placed his hands on her waist.

          “W-What are you doing?” Clary asked out of breath.

          “Trying not to be superior and help you, but if you don’t want my help...” Alec made to move away before Clary grasped his hand.

          “No, I mean yes. I’d like your help, please,” Clary said blushing.

‘Thats new,’ Alec thought with confusion.

          “Okay, so first of all, your footing is all wrong,” Alec said as he placed his hands firmly on her waist and kicked her legs apart. Clary gasped as Alec’s leg came between her thighs. “Feet planted firmly on the ground like this,” Alec said against her ear after slowly removing his thigh from between her legs.

Standing in front of her, he took her small hands between his own.

          “And this is all wrong… I’m surprised you haven’t sprained your wrist.” Alec tutted as he unwrapped the bandages from Clary’s wrists and hands, gently starting to bind them the correct way.

          “There,” Alec finished up, moving away as she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

          “That’s the first time you've ever done something nice for me.” She looked at Alec with an innocent smile that could melt butter.

Alec cleared his throat. “Yeah, well, don’t get used to it, Fray,” Alec grunted before stalking off to finish the reports from last night's mission.

← X→

          “Ugh, this is the third time this week. Sebastian is nowhere to be seen, why can’t I go out on a mission? How am I supposed to learn if I can’t get any field experience?” Clary whined.

Alec rolled his eyes in annoyance. He had yet again been landed with babysitting duties. It almost felt like Jace didn’t want to deal with his little, annoying girlfriend, so he kept pawning her off on Alec.

          “Come on, Alec, please?” Clary looked up at him with puppy eyes but Alec was gay as fuck that look didn’t work on him.

          “No,” he replied sharply.

          “Aleeec, I’m with you. I’ll be safe. Just one patrol,” Clary pleaded.

In truth, Alec felt like he needed to get out himself. Maybe a light patrol of downtown would be okay. Clary was with him and it’s not like he would let anything happen to his parabatai’s girl.

← X→

          They had already been patrolling for an hour before anything of interest happened. A girl approached them exiting the night club, Pandemonium, wearing only a short flowery summer dress. This was odd for the middle of winter in New York. Her eye’s were completely glazed over and she had a manic smile on her face.

It all happened so quickly. Before they could do anything to stop it, she was walking into oncoming traffic. The noise of cars colliding and screaming was instantaneous.

Alec activated his invisibility rune and went over to investigate.

The girl was laying in a puddle of her own blood. All the light had left her eyes, but she looked up at Alec with that smile still on her face. Alec knelt down placing his hand over her eyes to close them. “What happened to you?” Alec mumbled to himself. He heard footsteps behind him and looked up to see a teary eyed Clary.

          “S-She’s so young. What did this to her?” Clary asked.

Alec looked at his hand after pulling away from the girls now closed eyes. It had a silver liquid on it and sparkled like glitter.

          “What is that?” Clary asked.

Alec wiped his hands down the side of his pants. “Fey,” he responded.

          “But why would a fey do something like this? It's against the accords?” Clary asked.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Not all downworlders— or Shadowhunters for that matter— follow the accords, Fray,” Alec spat out before grabbing Clary’s hand and tugging her towards the entrance of Pandemonium.

          “What are you doing?” Clary rasped.

          “I’m gonna get answers. And because I’m on babysitting duty, you have to come with,” Alec said, impatience clear in his voice as he tugged Clary along.

As soon as they entered the club, they were assaulted by bright, flashing lights and loud techno music blaring. Grabbing Clary's hand again, Alec forced their way through the masses of sweaty dancing bodies until he reached the bar. The bartender was a vampire who scowled the moment he saw them.

          “Shadowhunters,” he said with an air of what-the-fuck-do-you-want.

          “Someone in this club just violated the accords,” Alec said standing taller to emphasize his authority.

The bartender's eyes widened for a moment before he quickly schooled his features. “Look, this is a club; stuff happens just like any mundane club where drug deals go down. Deals of a different nature go down here… I keep my head down and get on with my job. I don’t need to be mixed up in any Downworlder/Clave business,” the bartender said in a rush. His confidence was completely gone and he just seemed nervous.

          “No keeping your head down anymore. A girl is dead and I am going to get some answers.” Alec leaned forward and grabbed the bartender by the tie.

Alec held on for a moment to see if he could scare some information out of the man. By the sound of his heavy breathing and terrified eyes, it was working nicely. “M-Meliorn,” the bartender stuttered.

          “Meliorn?” Clary asked from behind Alec.

          “O-Over there… He knows everything that happens in this club. If something happened with your mundane girl, he will know something about who is involved.” The bartender indicated to the dancefloor with a nod of his head.

A man stood in the center wearing a floaty green shirt with loose pants. His long, dark brown, wavy hair clung to his face with sweat and his fey ears could be seen poking out through the gaps in his hair. He looked mesmerising. Alec had to reminded himself that seelies were dangerous with their half-angel, half-demon blood.

Meliorn seemed to realize Alec was watching and began swaying his hips sinfully with a smirk on his face.

Alec stalked towards him, stopping right in front of him. “See something you like, Shadowhunter?” Meliorn purred.

Alec had to force himself to focus. “What do you know about a dead mundane girl with a silver substance all over her body?” Alec said in a deep voice.

Meliorn’s hips stopped swaying immediately. “Dead girl you say?” A second later, Meliorn bolted.

          “Fuck!” Alec growled before grabbing Clary by the hand and sprinting after him. They chased him out of the club and down an alleyway. They managed to corner him at a dead end. Just as Alec was about to grab him, Meliorn threw silver dust at them. It hit Alec in the eyes, blinding him momentarily. Behind him, Clary tumbled to the ground.

          “What is this?” Alec barked.

“Just a little something to let go of your inhibitions. Normally I charge 1,000 dollars for a little sprinkle; you should be grateful I'm giving you this experience free of charge, Shadowhunter,” Meliorn laughed.

          “You- You killed that girl!” Alec shouted, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

Meliorn sighed. “I did not kill the mundane. She simply did not follow my instructions on how much to take of the pollen,” Meliorn sang.

          “P-Pollen?” Alec felt his insides go cold. He knew he had recognised that silver substance; he had read about it before in his research. Pollen, or more commonly known on the street as sex pollen, was a drug created by seelies which made you blissed out and horny to the point where you lost all your inhibitions and control. It was sometimes even dangerous if not handled in correct circumstances. That girl had been so lost in bliss that she walked in front of oncoming traffic.

          “You should probably get home, little Shadowhunter, before the drug takes full effect,” Meliorn laughed before disappearing.

Alec and Clary had to get home to the institute to reverse the effects before they lost all control.

←  X →

          They stumbled through the institute door after they had managed to find an old, closed off portal to transport them back. It was risky using an old portal— the magic possibly being unreliable they could have ended up anywhere— but they had no choice as the drugs were taking effect fast. Alec was sweating uncontrollably and he could feel his cock swelling to the point of becoming painfully hard. He looked over to Clary who did not appear to be doing any better and was leaning with her head pressed against the door, breathing heavily.

Alec forced the door open and called out for Izzy, but the institute was completely silent. The only person in sight was Raj.

          “Where is everybody?” Alec said before staggering and gripping Raj’s arm for support.

          “Alec, are you okay, man?” Raj asked, worry clear in his tone.

          “Izzy. Where’s Izzy?” Alec growled, his anger being the only thing grounding him and stopping him from losing all control.

          “T-There was an emergency back in Idris; everyone left,” Raj stuttered.

          “ _LEFT_? Well get them back here!” Alec roared.

          “I-I can’t, all communication is down in Idris until the threat is under control. I couldn’t contact them even if I wanted to,” Raj said, his eyes wide in panic.

Alec groaned stumbling backwards, he grabbed Clary by the hand, pulling her upstairs to the library.

← X →

          Once in the library, Alec frantically searched for the book telling him how to reverse the effects from the drug. He could barely focus on the words, his entire body was on fire with the need for release. He could hear Clary moaning in painful pleasure from somewhere behind him as he searched. Out of all the people this could happen to him with, it had to be Clary Fray. Why couldn’t it be someone like that sexy Warlock Magnus he had met a week ago, who had given him his number and who Alec had been too nervous to call.

Alec let out a sigh of relief when he found the information. His relief was short lived as the only way to reverse the side effects was by an orgasm from penetration. Alec felt like he might throw up. He had to have sex before the effect were complete, otherwise he would slip into a coma. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck’ _._ Alec ran his hands over his face. There was nothing else he could do and no one to help him. All he had was Clary.

          “Ahhh! Make it stop, please… I-I can’t,” Clary cried out in agony.

Alec stumbled over to her, knocking down a chair in the process as he enveloped her face with his hands.

          “Clary, Clary look at me,” Alec commanded.

Clary looked up, her eyes almost black with lust, her bosom moving up and down quickly with her rapid breathing and sweat dripping down the side of her face.

          “The only way to reverse this is by orgasm,” Alec said seriously, he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry.

          “Jace,” was all Clary said in return, her voice trembling with worry as Alec simply shook his head.

          “I-It’s just us,” Alec answered, his words coming out in a distressed stutter as he looked down.

Clary tilted Alec’s face towards her. “W-What will happen i-if we don’t?” Clary’s breath now coming out in pants.

          “We’ll go into a coma and we not wake up,” Alec breathed out, trying to keep it together for the redhead’s sake and failing.

          “I-I can’t...I can’t do this to Jace.” Clary had tears in her eye’s and she quickly brought a hand up to wipe them. “I-I love him.”

Alec nodded in understanding, he knew exactly how she felt.

          “If-If we...No one can know,” Clary pleaded as Alec had no choice but to agree.

          “Close your eyes and think of Jace,” he whispered. He wasn’t sure where to look as she visibly shuddered.

          “A-And you?” Clary asked, twirling her hand in her dress, her nerves taking over as she was clearly trying to stall the inevitable.

          “Magnus.” Alec didn’t even need to think about the answer, it was more of a shock to Clary who simply stood wide eyed at his confession.

Alec had never admitted out loud to anyone that he was gay. He watched as Clary closed her eyes before he closed his in return.

Alec took a shaky breath and leaned forward, sliding Clary’s dress up, before pulling down her panties with trembling fingers. Her panties were drenched in her wetness. Alec closed his eyes taking a breath... Everything about this felt wrong but there was no other options.

          “Okay?” Alec asked shakily, waiting for a response before he continued on. When he heard no response, he had to repeat the question.

Clary nodded and took a hesitant step forward. “Mhm,” Clary mumbled back.

At her reply, Alec pulled down his pants ever so slightly, just enough to free his throbbing erection. He tried not to notice Clary’s eyes widen in lust as the effects of the drugs kicked in stronger. Lifting her up onto the table behind her, Alec got in between her legs. He wasn't well educated on sex, so he tried to remember everything Jace had bragged about over the years and he suddenly remembered preparation— or foreplay— or something like that was important.

Almost against Alec’s will, the drugs seemed to take over his body, giving him little to no control. Alec succumbed to the effects accepting there was no other way. He shakily lifted his hand between her legs and slipped his middle finger through her warm heat, coaxing a loud moan from Clary as her nails dug into his shoulders in the process. Alec gently worked her with his fingers, slowly becoming drenched as he slid two of his fingers inside her.

          Clary gasped in response. Alec just continued thinking of Magnus and how good it would feel to be deep inside him; that was the only way he was going to get through this. After Alec had prepared her enough— or at least what he thought was enough, because really, what did he have to compare it to— he removed his fingers, wiping them on her dress, then lined up his cock. He never had any intention of being anywhere near a vagina and now he had basically been forced into one.

He took a deep breath and thrusted into her warm heat. Clary cried out in pleasure, or possibly pain, wrapping her legs around Alec’s waist pulling him in deeper.

          ‘Magnus’

          ‘Magnus’

          ‘ _Magnus_ ’

Alec repeated the name in his mind with every thrust into his parabatai’s girl, the wet sounds that echoed from between them made him feel sick to his stomach. This isn’t how he imagined his first time to be.

          Clary was breathing heavily as she clung to Alec for support, fingers digging in tighter as Alec’s movements became more erratic.

Alec was suddenly glad for the foreplay. It meant Clary was already close before he even started. If he’d had to endure this much longer, he may have been physically sick. Clary erupted as her body drew tightly against him, her orgasm claiming her as she let out a scream, her voice shuddering.

Alec was still painfully hard, even her quivering insides weren’t enough, still under the effects of the drug. Apparently even his drug fuelled brain knew he was gay as fuck. Alec slid out of Clary and sunk to the floor in agony; there was no way in hell that he would be able to come like this… with a girl.

          Clary looked to Alec, her effects slowly wearing off. The glassiness in her eyes was gone now although she did have a blush in her cheeks, embarrassed by what they both had done.

          “Alec, you, you didn’t, ummm...” Clary looked away unable to look him in the eye, pulling her dress down.

Alec laughed manically, the drug having almost completely claimed him. “I’m gay, Clary. This isn’t going to work.” Alec gripped his hair, the agony most likely showing in his voice.

          “Tell me what to do, please,” Clary pleaded.

He tried to think for a second. “I don’t know. I-I don’t know!” Clary recoiled, taken aback by his sudden outburst. Then it clicked in him that there was no other choice. “Magnus, call Magnus.”

← X →

          Within moments of getting the call, Magnus pushed through the library doors, after having portaled over and rushed through the halls.

          “Oh my dear, Alexander.” Magnus’ eye’s were full of concern as Alec was on his hands and knees shivering and feverish.

          “Sex pollen,” Clary responded after rushing into the library behind Magnus.

Magnus’ eyes raised and he looked up at Clary, his cat eyes showing. She blushed a deep shade of red and scurried out of the room again.

          “Help me, Magnus,” Alec begged.

          “Well, I mean there are potions that can postpone the effect. I could brew it until we figure some things out and ma—” Magnus ranted anxiously.

          “I need you, Magnus,” Alec breathed, pulling off his pants before he began to crawl over to Magnus, reaching out trying to grab for his belt buckle.

Magnus pulled back, swatting Alec’s hands away gently. “Alexander, you're not in your right mind. I don't want you to regret this,” Magnus said a little sadly, but Alec didn’t stop until he backed Magnus into the couch.

His knees buckled hitting the furniture, hands gripping the fabric as Alec followed him up  straddling Magnus’ thighs, still naked from the waist down, not even feeling shy about his dick on display.

          “Please, Magnus, I want this, I want you,” Alec begged, gripping into Magnus’ shirt desperately.

Magnus, unable to resist the look of pure want in those hazel eyes, groaned and pulled Alec into an all consuming kiss, hands reaching to cup Alec’s firm cheeks.

Alec let out a moan, melting into his touch, knowing that Magnus could give his body exactly what it needed.

          Magnus knew he didn’t have much time. Using one hand to pull out his cock while using his other to click his fingers, Alec’s body rocked into him as he prepared him using his magic, something Alec clearly didn’t expect. He moved his hand down to Alec’s hip and guided his now hard cock into Alec’s slicked and ready hole.

Alec let his head fall back in bliss as Magnus pushed into his body all the way to the hilt. Alec knew it should hurt being his first time, but honestly, it just felt fucking incredible having the High Warlock of Brooklyn's cock deep in his ass.

          Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips, pulling him up and down until Alec learned the perfect rhythm. And not before long, both men were moaning into each others mouths and meeting thrust for thrust.

Alec felt an unfamiliar sensation building in his stomach, feeling warm all over. Alec let out the loudest, sluttiest moan imaginable as he came between their chests. Magnus stopped thrusting and held Alec until he came down from his high.

Alec looked up into Magnus’ eyes, breathing returning to normal as the effects of the drug began to wear off. He could still feel Magnus deep inside him stretching his walls.

          When Magnus moved to slide out, Alec clenched around him and his hands held on tighter to his shirt.

          “What are you doing?” Alec gasped, clenching down with his muscles.

Magnus groaned at the pressure around his cock. “The effects have worn off. I didn’t think you would want me to continue,” Magnus said with uncertainty in his eyes.

          Alec looked at Magnus, his eyes still clouded with lust, knowing there was still a cock inside him. He rolled his hips, watching as Magnus closed his eyes as he let out a moan.

Alec didn’t know where the confidence had come from. All he knew was that he wanted the High Warlock of Brooklyn's come inside of him and he was going to get it.

Alec panted in pleasure. He could already feel a second orgasm building. Magnus grunted as he thrusted upwards, his pace rapidly picking up. Magnus leaned forward and bit deep into Alec’s shoulder. When his orgasm claimed him, Alec followed straight behind for a second time, a mixture of pleasure and pain tipping him over the edge.

The Shadowhunter leaned into him as they gave each other lazy kisses and breathed each other in. When Alec pulled back with a blissed out smile, he whispered, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

          “Oh, it was my pleasure, dear,” Magnus replied before leaning in and kissing him once again.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.  
> 


End file.
